


change of plans (for everyone's peace of mind)

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage Talks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: After Kurogane and Fai have settled in Nihon, Kurogane gets a visit from Princess Tomoyo to talk about an important matter.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurogane & Tomoyo of Nihon Country
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	change of plans (for everyone's peace of mind)

"Kurogane," he hears and when he turns, he sees Princess Tomoyo standing in the doorway, an unreadable look on her face. 

Kurogane lowers Ginryuu carefully down on the floor next to him and stands up. "Princess," he greets, and then, bluntly, "What is it?" It's not a proper way to address one's Master, but then again, the both of them know Kurogane's not one to stand on ceremony unless the situation called for it. It doesn't now, so he doesn't. 

"When are you and Master Fai planning on holding the wedding ceremony?" Tomoyo asks, straightforward and serious. Kurogane frowns. He'd expected some teasing on this topic, not this kind of point-blank interrogation.

"The mage and I decided to wait a little, give him some time to adjust to life in this world." Fai wants to learn the customs and the language and his way around the Nihon Country's court before anything else. And Kurogane doesn't need a ceremony to enjoy his life going forward with his beloved, so he'd agreed to wait.

Tomoyo steps inside the room, and closes the door behind her. "I think you should think about hurrying a little," she says, moving to sit down at Fai's writing desk. 

Kurogane looks at her, takes in her stiff posture, the worried lines around her mouth and eyes, and wonders what's prompting this. "Why?" 

The princess picks up one of Fai's brushes and rolls it between her fingers. "Usually, neither my sister and I care much about what our courtiers gossip about."

Kurogane sits down opposite her. "I know."

Tomoyo nods. "Lately…" She hesitates. But only for a moment. "Some of our courtiers are afraid."

"Of him," Kurogane clarifies.

"Yes," the princess agrees. She lays the brush back down. "They think he might be some spirit, or otherworldly being, here to wreak havoc. They fear he might try to bewitch myself and the Empress so he can seize power."

That's so ridiculous, Kurogane can't help the snort of laughter that leaves him. "As if," he huffs. 

A small smile touches Tomoyo's lips. "I know. It is as ludicrous as it sounds. But his blond hair and blue eyes, his magic, they have people on edge, especially the more superstitious of the bunch."

That part, Kurogane gets. He, himself, has never been particularly superstitious, but he knows there are a lot of people who are. Even learned people at the royal court who should know better. "So you want us to get married faster so you can abate some of their fears that he might be attempting to insinuate himself into the royal family."

The princess tips her chin just so. "Yes. I think that would be the most advantageous route. For everyone involved. This way, we'd also stop getting marriage proposals for you that we always have to turn down."

That's… not something he expected. "Marriage proposals?" he asks, bewildered. "For  _ me?" _

Tomoyo giggles, finally losing some of the tension in her tiny frame. "Yes. You might be my personal guard now, and your childhood home might not be what it once was." And  _ ah _ , that still stings, a pain in his chest that will never leave, no matter how many years pass. "But you are still the son of the last Lord and Lady of the Suwa province, Kurogane. All that land, and the title that goes with it, they are still rightfully yours. So of course there are people who would see this as an advantageous union. Especially since you are, as I said, my personal guard."

_ Ugh, _ Kurogane thinks, groaning.  _ Just wonderful _ . "Yeah, okay," he says, rubbing his face with his flesh hand. "I'll talk to Fai. We'll do it as soon as we can get the kids here." Because if there's one thing they agreed on, it's that they're not doing this without their children there with them.

"Alright," the princess says and stands up. "I will start making preparations, then."

"Don't make it into a circus," Kurogane warns, though he knows it's useless. Tomoyo looks back at him, as she opens the door. 

"I do not know what a circus is, but it will be a wedding fit for a lord and a prince." 


End file.
